Moments
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: Set after Alterations. SPR has a new case which seems to be revolving around a strange girl. Things seem to be getting interesting at SPR once again! MaiNaru R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: this is the sequel I promised for Alterations! I surprisingly have a lot of free time now, yeah me! But that's besides the point, this is rated M for later chapters so no need to worry if you're not into that stuff it won't happen for a while and I'll warn when we get there. So without much delay I'll present to you my beginning.**

**I DO NOT OWN GOSHT HUNT  
**

Prologue

_Beep! Beep!_

I groaned rolling over I was going to kill whatever it was that was making that infernal noise. I shut off my alarm clock, eight thirty I still had time it was Saturday after all, and SPR could wait. SPR! Shit, Naru was going to kill me! I quickly changed running out of my apartment barely managing to avoid slipping on the newly formed patch of ice. This was going to be a long day.

(Small version of Mai in cartoon form holding up a white sign) **45 minutes, a bus ride, and several falls later**

I moaned as I rubbed the sore spot I was getting and tried to get back up only to fall flat on my face again my coat falling father away from me. I sighed why couldn't Naru be like everyone else and put salt on the sidewalk at least for his girlfriend. I stayed on the floor hoping that someone would pass by and offer me a hand because I wasn't getting up on my own. Stupid Mai! It's called technology I reached into my coat pocket.

"Hey, where's my cell, my coat!" I looked around frantically only to find it out of reaching distance; I looked up at the office so close yet so far. I shivered as a wind blew; God today was really just not my day. "Damn it Naru, why the hell can't you just use salt it's not that expensive you freaking rich scientist!"

"Excuse me, but do you need help?" I blushed looking up; it was a young man maybe in his twenties with brown hair and amber eyes.

"If you don't mind," I said shyly he smiled and helped me up, if I was completely honest I would say that he was handsome, he picked up my coat and handed it to me. I reached for it and gasped as I lost my footing bracing myself to hit the ground, when I didn't feel cold ice I opened my eyes. The guy had an arm around my waist he was holding me to his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked I blushed.

"Yes, thank you," I responded he let go of my waist but held onto my hand.

"Where are you going right now?" he asked.

"To the office right there," I said pointing to SPR.

"Would that office, by any chance, be, Shibuya's Physic Research?" he asked I looked at him.

"You're going there?" I asked he nodded.

"I'll take you; we wouldn't want a pretty lady such as yourself falling on the ice, now would we?" he said I blushed.

"You don't have to," I protested.

"Don't worry about it I'm going there anyway," he said leading me forward I gave up I was late enough as it was and staying on the cold ice wasn't a good idea either. I looked at his footsteps they flowed with grace and seemed to almost float on top of the ice, no wonder he didn't fall, but something about his movements gave me the chills.

"My name, is Li Shen, by the way," he said, Li? That wasn't Japanese now was it?

"My name is—we open the door and I was cut off.

"Mai you're late," it really wasn't loud or harsh but the anger could clearly be heard.

"Taniyama Mai," I finished Li-san shot me an apologetic look.

"You can have a seat and my boss will be with you in a second," I answered moving towards Naru's office the door was open, I sighed, why me?

"I give you a paycheck correct Mai?" Naru asked I looked down away from his gaze.

"Yes,"

"And I do pay you enough to afford a clock, correct?"

"Yes,"

"And you do you know how to read one?"

"Yes,"

"Then please enlighten me as to why you are not five or ten minutes late, but almost two _hours _late?" I winched at his tone, it had been a while since I'd heard it. I bite my lip not really sure how to answer his question. I reached my hand up to play with a strand of my hair it had grown recently passing my shoulder slightly. If I told him what happened he'd call me an idiot if I didn't he'd probably still call me an idiot. I looked up suddenly remembering the client.

"Naru, we have a client I'll go tell Lin and get you're tea," I took my chance to leave his stunned expression following me. I smiled at Li-san who was still waiting patiently at the couch.

"Sorry about that he'll be with you in a moment," I entered Lin's room and informed him as well going back into the reception area.

"Can I get you anything to drink Li-san?" I asked.

"Tea is fine and please feel free to call me Shen, if I can call you Mai," he responded.

"Alright," I agreed smiling at him and making my way to the small kitchen. I heard the door to Naru's and Lin's office open I held my breath.

"Good morning, I'm the manager of Shibuya's Physic Research, my name is Shibuya Kazuya," I shivered, poor Shen-san, I could just imagine the look Naru was giving him. "And this is my assistant Lin Koujo,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Li Shen," the whistle of the kettle and Shen-san's response snapped me back to reality. Finally, someone, who wasn't Madako that could stand up against Naru, I prepared the tea quickly and made my way back out giving everyone their tea and avoiding eye contact with Naru. I took a seat and I felt Shen-san's gaze on me.

"Li-san, I hope you can forgive my other assistant for the wait, apparently she still has much to learn about this business," why that damn jerk he didn't even bother looking up, what I wouldn't do sometimes to smack him right across the head.

"It's quite alright; I mean Mai was just sitting on the cold floor without a jacket, if I hadn't come along to help her up I'm sure she would still be there, she couldn't even stand up without falling, although I can't blame her, I'm not sure most people would be able to walk with the ice on the ground," Shen said. "In my opinion that justifies her actions, and since you are alright Mai, the wait really was nothing compared to the one you had to wait outside on the cold ground," I blushed, that was awfully sweet of him. However, I really hoped that Naru wouldn't be a jackass and refuse his case just because of what he said.

Naru's P.O.V

Mai? Since when did a client walk into the door and start calling my Mai, Mai? I was still angry at her for coming this late to work without calling, she had a cell phone and even someone with her thinking capacity should be able to know how to work on. Wait, he said something about not getting up right? That would make sense seeing as Mai couldn't walk five steps without finding something to trip on. My eyes flickered to her she was looking down and her cheeks were a nice shade of red.

"What bring you here today, Li-san?" I asked not really at all interested in what he had to say, he was luck if he even spiked my interest after what he said.

"I just moved here and acquired a house for myself and," he hesitated slightly. "My friends,"

"However recently in that house, things have began to happen, objects will move without reason, the lights flicker even though I'm sure that the electricity is working fine, also recently some of my friends have begun to feel like they're being followed," he paused for a moment. "And certain objects are always manipulated,"

"What kind of objects?" I asked I had a feeling that he was hiding something and by the looks of it Mai thought so to.

"Anything belonging to one person in specific and only yesterday I myself saw footprints and when I turned to look again they were gone, also right after that a bookcase fell over it didn't injure anyone but it almost did," damn it, despite my initial thoughts this was getting interesting I sighed leaning back. I got up.

"Give my assistant the necessary information for us to arrive if possible tomorrow afternoon," I said he process the information quicker then I thought possible.

"Thank you for this, although if I were you I would consider staying at the house, it takes at least three hours to get there," he suggested. "We could prepare rooms as many rooms as you like,"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, we'll need at least three, one for us to conduct our investigation and two for our personal use," I stated he nodded.

"It'll only be the three of you coming or are you bring more people along with you?" Li-san asked.

"It depends we may have as many as five more people,"

"That should be alright," he answered and with that I exited the room along with Lin.

Mai's P.O.V

I watched as Naru left the room I nervously chewed on my lip, God was he angry.

"Should I have kept the details of our meeting to myself?" Shen-san asked I looked back at him giving him a lopsided smile.

"It's alright, knowing Naru, he would have made me tell him anyway," I assured him he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You call you're boss Naru?" I blushed.

"Yeah, it's a nickname I gave him," I answered he looked at me for a while and then smiled handing me a piece of paper.

"I think this should suffice you're boss, until tomorrow, Mai," an evil smirk played across his lips and then he swiftly brushed the back of his palm against my cheek. I felt a blush spread across my cheek as he left the office I sat down on the sofa, please God almighty please don't let that be Naru standing behind me. Taking a deep breath and came to face with said narcissists.

I didn't have time to react one moment I was sitting on the couch and the next I was in Naru's arms and he locked the door. I was placed on my feet only to be pinned against the wall his hands on either side of my face.

"Pray tell Mai, why is that, that man refers to you so casually and why was it that he dared place a hand on you?" I hadn't really seen Naru this angry, it was scary and yet at the same time pleasing, he was jealous, that was oddly enough sometimes nice.

"Umm, he was just being friendly he did help me get to the office and well it's not like it means anything," I answered under his piercing glare.

"My, Mai, whatever am I going to do with you, you attract men and danger like bees to honey," I pouted.

"That's not very nice Oliver, but you can start by giving me a good morning kiss, all this morning I've suffered several falls the least you could do is show some compassion," he smirked and leaning forward caught my lips in a tender kiss. It was soft and sent my heart beating like crazy I titled my head back slightly and put my arms around his neck and he put an arm around my waist and one in my hair. When we broke apart I wasn't the only one breathing hard.

"You were still late, now go call the others," I frowned but turned on my heels and stalked out of the room to the best of my abilities.

I banged my head on the table yet again as Yasu continued on with his idea of a god knows what; I stopped listening after the first sentence. This was clearly punishment for losing that book he lend me for school, which I accidentally left on the bus.

"Alright, Yasu, I get the point I won't loose your damn book next time!" I snapped at him his eyes widened.

"You lost my book?" oh shit did I say that out loud.

"Book what are you talking about?" I waved my hand at him trying to find a distraction. "Oh look at the time I should start the filling now," I spun around in my chair and got up only to be pulled down onto Yasu's lap. What the hell was wrong with people and being so touchy today?

"You did what to my book?" he asked again

"Yasu, let go you damn pervert!" I shouted trying to pull away.

"Not happening Mai-chan, not until you tell me what you were talking about before," he said pulling me closer. "I wonder what Naru-chan would think about this," damn he was already mad enough with the whole client shit and now this!

"Come on Yasu, please, he's already mad at me," I whined.

"Really? And why is that?" he asked just great now I had to tell him about that too.

"If you let me go I'll tell you," I said.

"I'll consider it," he said.

"Please Yasu and I'll even tell you about the thing," I said thinking quickly, 'the thing' was what everyone in SPR called the day me and Naru spent locked up in the damn closet because Bou-san had to go and be stupid by locking it and then loosing the key. Nothing happened but that's not what everyone else thought when the door finally opened and they found us in an interesting position. (AKA I tripped and in an attempt to save me Naru ended up falling on top of me).

"Deal," I smiled and just as Yasu was about to let.

"Yasuhara, what in God's name are you doing with my assistant?" we looked in the direction of the voice, oh was I screwed.

"Deals off," I muttered as I jumped of Yasu's lap.

"It was his fault," I said pointing at Yasu who pointed at me.

"No, it was you for starting it," we didn't get to say anything else because Naru grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the office. Great just great.

**Well that's it for chapter one. I have some idea as to what I'm going to do but not really; anyway, I'm sure you're all just dying to know what's going to happen now. But you must sit and be patient, it's going good and this will be M rated for later chapters and lime that may accrue in between. So until next time, by the way I'm on vaction so next time may be in like a day or so. Happy Holidays or Merry Christmas! (Yeah I know I'm late but you get the point). **

**With Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: look, look, it's me again! Hi! Thank you for the one review I got I love you! This chapter is just for you! I added in a special funny Yasu moment as special thanks! I know I sound desperate but I really like review and yours' made me very happy! But I still love the rest of you lovely people you read my story just for you guys I have wonderful MaiNaru goodness! So enough of my talking onto the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT **

Chapter One

Mai's P.O.V

Stupid Yasuhara, he could go burn in hell for all I care. I shoved a box into the van a little more forcefully then I should have but it wasn't as if I cared. For once I was early enough to surprise Lin and Naru, especially Naru considering what happened yesterday I blushed violently at the memory and pulled my hood up to hide my face.

_The car stopped in front of my house and I looked over at Naru he had been quite all the way here._

"_Thank you for the ride," I said getting out of the car. Heard him turn off the car and follow me to the front door. Sighing I opened the door and let him close it taking of my coat and boots._

"_Would you like some tea?" I asked._

"_No," he answered simply I turned around to look at him._

"_Did you seriously just turn down an offer for tea?" I asked._

"_I'm not really in the mood for tea considering that my girlfriend was sitting on another guys lap and that some stranger came in and caressed her cheek," he said simply I sighed, Naru could be so unreasonable sometimes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kept his arm stiff at his side but I continued to kiss him licking his bottom lip, with a groan he put and arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I relaxed as he deepened the kiss. That was until he put a hand under my shirt letting it run up and down. His lips moved down my throat and I gasped trying to get away._

"_No, this is your punishment for what you did to me today," he whispered huskily I gasped again as he bite down gently on my neck. He picked me up and I didn't even notice as we moved until he dropped me on my bed._

"_Naru wait," I tried to argue as his hands slid under my shirt to play with my breast. I squeaked as he began to get a little more aggressive heat pooling in my stomach I arched into him my legs opening on their own. I became completely lost as we began to move my senses being run on over drive I gasped and moaned and clung at every part I could get at him. The movements became more desperate and I found his lips as we kissed he moved even faster and gasped moaning as he moved to kiss my neck and pull my shirt up._

"_Naru please," I gasped he smirked and kissed me as his hand traced patterns on my thigh._

"_You need to suffer a bit more but I'll give just a little today," he whispered into my ear. I began to see stars and his began to rub against me even faster his finger touching that sensitive spot over my cloths._

"_Naru," I gasped as the pleasure overcame me, he kissed my neck and made sure to leave a mark._

"_You belong to me Mai, remember that," he whispered. "No one else will touch, understand,"_

"_Yes," my mind was so clouded with the pleasure that I didn't even understand what I was saying._

"_Good, now I have to go, be sure to come to work on time Mai," he whispered I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_You're leaving?" I asked he kissed my forehead._

"_I don't think that I could control myself if I stay here any longer," he replied I shivered at his tone, I wouldn't want it to go that far not today anyway not because of today._

"_I'll see you tomorrow," I said he gave me a gentle kiss and left. _

I had woken up in the morning with marks all over my neck no matter how much make up I put would not come off. I ended up wearing a turtle neck and a brown skirt with boots.

"And all because of stupid Yasuhara," I growled.

"What did I do?" I jumped nearly ten feet in the air.

"Damn it Yasuhara, you made me lose years of my life!" I snapped.

"Oh that's not good," he said dramatically. "What would Naru-chan say if you left him?"

"I'd say it's your fault," this time Yasu was the one to jump ten feet.

"Naru what a surprise," Yasuhara said. "I was just going that way," he took off in the direction of Bou-san's car and I smiled satisfied with that.

"Baka," Naru muttered and I couldn't help but laugh he turned to look at me and I did my best to control my laughter.

"I'm sorry," I gasped out in between laughs he shook his head.

"Come on Mai, get in the van," I sobered immediately I had forgotten to ask him this yesterday.

"Naru," I paused I didn't even know if I should ask him.

"What is it?" no, I couldn't, not yet anyway.

"It's nothing," I replied smiling and heading for the van, I couldn't lie to him but I wasn't about to tell him either. Once inside I decided the only way to escape Naru was through a nap so I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

Naru's P.O.V

Mai drifted off to sleep as I kept an eye on her she was huddled against her bag clutching it like a teddy bear. She turned a little I smirked at the marks covering the back of her neck.

"Did you enjoy yourself yesterday, Noll?"Lin asked I just sighed.

"Something like," I said.

"Do I need to call your parents to have the talk?" Lin asked.

"No, I've had enough of those in one life time," I replied.

"That's true most kids only have to hear it once,"

"I on the other hand had to hear it about," I thought for a while. "One too may time, lets leave it at that," Lin smirked.

"Lin, the man that came in yesterday he wasn't Japanese was he?" I asked, I already knew the answer but I need the confirmation.

"No, both his name and family name are Chinese," Lin told me.

"A haunted house where one person is mainly targeted,"

"But everyone else also gets attacked," Lin added.

"Right," I leaned back in my seat.

"That's the house," I looked up at Lin's words it was okay I guess, but it was still smaller then the one I lived in.

"Mai wake up," I called softly. She scrunched her eyes. "Mai,"

"I'm up," she mumbled.

"Then open your eyes," she sighed and opened one eye to stare at me. "Both of them Mai,"

"Fine, fine," she muttered her eyes settle on the house and she looked eye wide at it. I sighed and opened the door.

"Hurry up Mai," I said she jumped out of the car and everyone else joined us.

Mai's P.O.V

The house was huge, the biggest I've seen while working for SPR, and that was saying something. We walked towards the house and as we got closer I noticed a someone come out of the house, she had honey brown hair and emerald eyes and she seemed to be in a hurry she was struggling with a purse trying to push it over her shoulder. Shen-san was following her out of the house a smirk on her face.

"Nadeshiko, where exactly do you think you're going?" he asked as the girls continue to struggle with her purse.

"Shut up, I told you that if you hired someone I had to meet them as well but no, you had to go and get someone on your own, that's not how things work Shen!"He made eye contact with me and started to laugh. "This is so not funny Li Shen, you're about to loose your ability to have children!"

"You want to meet them?" he asked she threw her hands up in the air.

"That is the point of this whole argument Shen!" she shouted.

"Turn around my dear Nadeshiko," he said she turned around to face and her face was red, she was small she probably reached my shoulder. "Now you've met them,"

"I'm sorry for my actions," she said in a rush bowing to us.

"It's alright, where should we set up Li-san?" Naru asked casually brushing off Nadeshiko.

"Upstairs I'll show you, are you staying Nadeshiko?" Shen-san asked.

"Of course I am, you wouldn't be able to keep things in order," she snapped at Shen.

"Follow us," Nadeshiko said and we followed her into the house. As soon as I set foot into the house I felt extremely cold, but as we walked further up the stairs I felt it less and less that I chose to ignored it.

"This is the room you requested for your investigation," Shen said opening a door, it was a huge room. There was a coffee table in the center and sofas surrounding it. There was a glass window that took up the right wall and looked out towards a forest and along the other walls there were pictures of moons and suns.

"And once all of your things have been carried upstairs we'll show you to your rooms," Nadeshiko said pleasantly. We had managed to carry all the equipment in and our bags and where waiting for Nadeshiko and Shen-san to return. I sat down on the couch and yawned, why was I so tired, it wasn't even that late? The door opened a few moments after and I looked up as Nadeshiko-san, Shen-san, and two other people entered the room. They where both around the same age as Nadeshiko-san and Shen-san, the girl had purplish hair and grey eyes and the boy had blue hair and grey eyes that made my heart twist a little.

"Shibuya-san these are the people I live with, Alto Nadeshiko, Avalon Madison, and Moure Eli," Shen-san said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Taniyama Mai," I said smiling and after introductions were out of the way we set off to find our rooms and returned back to the base. My room was at the end of a hall it was pretty big, it had a queen size bed and a balcony. What was really great though was that we had out own room.

"Mai tea," Naru called as soon as I walked in I sighed.

"Sure thing," I walked back out and almost ran into Alto-san.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's alright, I'm really sorry," I said bowing slightly. "Would you mind showing me a place where I could make tea for my boss, Alto-san?"She raised a finger.

"On one condition," I nodded my head and she smiled. "Call me Nadeshiko, and is it okay for me to call you Mai?"

"Sure," I answered smiling she motioned for me to follow and I did.

"So what did Shen tell you about this place?" she asked.

"Well he explained the things that are going on, oh and that in the house only one person was mainly targeted," I said I put a finger to my chin. "Nadeshiko, do you happen to know who that person is?" she looked down for a moment and bit her lip I raise d my hands and waved at her. "Don't worry you don't have to tell me I just thought that you lived in the house, sorry to make you uncomfortable anyways I really shouldn't just go asking question or else Naru might have a fit," she looked up at me surprised.

"Naru, who's that?" she asked I smiled sleepishly as we entered the kitchen.

"My boss, Shibuya, I just call him Naru," I explained briefly.

"Oh, here you can make tea with this," she said handing me a kettle and tea leaves. "I would help you but I'm not very good in the kitchen,"

"Don't worry," I said soon, we had enough tea made for everyone and carried it upstairs. As we got to the second stair case I felt the same chill again I looked around but found nothing, as I kept walking the feeling disappeared.

"Mai, are you okay?" Nadeshiko asked I looked up startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her as we walked into the base.

"Mai, hurry up, you don't have all day," I looked up at Naru and sighed setting the tea down.

"I know," I muttered I took a seat on the sofa next to Bou-san; he poked my side I looked up at him. "What it is?"

"Are you alright?" he asked I nodded my head looking down at the pad and pen I'd grabbed from the table.

"I'm alright," I responded I was still a little out of it from the strange cold but Masako wasn't complaining so I wasn't really sure if I should have put much thought into it.

"Li-san would please like to go over what you told us in the office, as well as everyone else," Naru said I looked up and uncapped my pen.

"Sure, well as I was telling there are noises around the house tapping especially in the second floor going up the main stairs, those hallways," I froze, that was where it had felt extremely cold but only for a moment. "Then the other day in the living room I saw foot prints, they were small, they looked like the foot prints of a child, but when I turned around to look again they were gone," I wrote down the floor and put a star next to it and the living room, I was going to have to tell Naru about that hallway.

"You mentioned someone who was always attacked, which one of you is it?" Naru asked Shen turned to look at Nadeshiko she sighed.

"It's me," her emerald eyes became cloudy. "At first nothing happened, just the noises, but then I felt like I was being followed. In my old room one night I got up and there was someone at the foot of my bed, but when I turned to looked again they were gone, it went on like that for a few days until I woke up one day and the person was laying down next to me," she curled her hand into fists. "I left that room soon after, and the foot steps they always follow me, they're always there one moment and gone the next. The most recent event was the bookcase in the library that fell over when I walked by, it would have crushed me but Shen pushed out of the way," her voice broke a little at the end and Shen reached over and grasped her hand.

"When you moved into another room did the figure follow you?" Naru asked Nadeshiko shook her head.

"Things only happen when I'm alone, and since I sleep with Shen nothing happens," there was a moment of silence and Naru was the first one to recover.

"Is it only when you're with Li-san or does it apply to everyone else Alto-san?" Naru asked I wrote down another small note.

"Nadeshiko, please, Alto-san sounds like you're talking to my brother and that's not a pleasant comparison," she said she about it for a moment. "Actually it's only at night; in the morning even when I'm with someone strange things happen,"

"Nadeshiko was the figure like a child's as well?" Naru asked.

"Yes, I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl though, they varied in size each day, almost as if it was a different person each time," Nadeshiko said.

"Where was you're old bedroom?" Naru asked, the second floor, I was almost sure of it.

"The second floor, the same hallways as the one that Shen mentioned to the right the third door," Nadeshiko said.

"Anything else?" Naru asked.

"The second floor main bathroom, once after Nadeshiko took a shower and I went in there was blood splattered across the floor, it wasn't much but I still noticed, we stopped using it after that," Avalon-san said. "As a matter a fact we stopped using the second floor completely,"

"And the backyard, during the day you can hear children playing, sometimes if you look out the window you'll see figures," Moure-san said.

"Thank you, anything else that you can inform us please feel free to tell Lin-san," Naru said he turned too looked at. "Mai you'll be with me, the rest of you divide yourselves up into two groups, then decide who will go set up the cameras in each location,"

"Hai!" we answered I turned to Bou-san.

"We can either split it up two-two-one or one-one-three, I prefer the first option," I suggested Bou-san smiled.

"How about me, Ayako, and Yasu go set the camera up in the library," Bou-san said.

"John and I will set the camera in the backyard and you and Kazuya can set the cameras up in the second floor since that makes more sense instead of us moving around so much," Masako added and before I could even come up with an argument they where out of the door.

"Everyone is so cruel these days," I muttered I got up and picked up some equipment leaving the rest for Naru.

"Mai take a thermometer to record the tempters," I sighed picking up a thermometer.

"Shibuya-san, can we help with anything else?" Shen asked Naru shook his head.

"You've done enough, like I said anything else that may help us please tell Lin," Naru said picking up the rest of the things. "We have to get going now,"

I sighed so far I hadn't felt a thing then again we where on the other side of the hallway farther then when I'd felt cold.

"Let's go Mai," I jumped a little and followed Naru out of the bathroom, it was the biggest bathroom I'd seen in my whole life they could probably fit a bed in there maybe even two. Naru stopped suddenly and I bumped into him.

"Sorry Naru," I mumbled. I tried to move away but he reached back and grabbed my hand pulling me against his back.

"Are you alright Mai?" he asked. "If I did something to make you act this way please tell me and I'll apologize," I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's not that," I said. "I'm just feeling a little edgy, every time I've passed by those stairs I get really cold for no reason, the only problem is that when I move up the stairs again I don't feel cold, it's weird," Naru turned so he was facing me.

"Mai, how many times am I going to have to tell you not to keep things to yourself?" he asked her pushed me against the wall. "Are we going to have a repeat from yesterday?" I gasped as his knee moved between mu legs.

"Wait Naru, we're right in the hallway someone could see us," I stuttered as he raised his knee a little and leaned forward.

"Does it look like I care Mai?" he asked I gasped as his lips touched my pulse.

"We still have cameras to set up," that caught his attention he pulled away and reached for my hand.

"Let's go," I followed him and as we walked towards Nadeshiko's room I felt the prickling cold again I squeezed his hand.

"Can you feel it?" he asked I nodded my head I hadn't really noticed how cold it really was until I stood there for a while. "Are you alright,"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Wait here and I'll finish setting up the cameras, give me the thermometer," Naru said I shook my head.

"Don't worry I can do it," I said his eyes hardened and her took the thermometer from me and pointed to the stairs.

"Go stand there Mai, I mean it," I was about to protest but he sighed and grabbed my hand dragging me over to the stairs and sitting me down. "Stay,"

"I'm not a dog!" I called but stayed put it was nicer staying on the steps where it was warmer. I rested my head on my hands; it had been an interesting day.

"Mai, what are you doing on the steps?" I looked up and Shen as he sat down next to me.

"I'm making sure that my boss doesn't get mad at me," I told him he smirked.

"And you're doing that by sitting on the stairs and not doing anything?" he asked I nodded my head.

"Yup," I answered he shook his head. "Shen, did Nadeshiko ever experience unexplainable cold?"

"What do you mean?" Shen asked.

"Did she ever feel cold for no reason when she was on the second floor?" I asked he thought for a moment.

"Once, right before she moved into my room I think she was practically freezing in her room," he said. "And a couple of times she complained about the second floor being colder then the rest of the house but we never really paid much attention to it," I thought about it for a while playing with the edge of my skirt.

"Is something wrong?" Shen asked.

"I don't think so," I answered he grabbed my hands and forced me to look at him.

"Are you feeling it too?" he asked it took me a little by surprise.

"Why would you say that?" I asked I didn't want to tell him until I told Naru what he had told me.

"I'm serious Mai; the first thing that Nadeshiko felt before all the strange stuff started happening was cold," I sighed this could not be happening.

"Don't worry about I'm sure it's nothing," I said.

"Mai, let's go," I looked up startled at Naru and pulled my hand out of Shen's.

"Alright," I said going up the stairs.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Li-san?" Naru asked.

"Shen, and no," even though he was talking to Naru he didn't take his eyes off me. I sighed as I continued to climb up the stairs, why was it always me?

**Author's Note: I know this took longer then I expected but things came, like regents and all that other stuff. I hope you guys liked this I know I liked writing it. By the way this story takes place sometime after Naru finds Gene's body, so yeah everyone else knows that he's really the great Oliver Davis is disguise, and what not. Anyway you know the drill, review pwease!**

**With love,**

**Eclipse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the last the chapter. We continue off where we left off, its night time and we all know what that means for Mai-chan, hopefully it won't be that bad, but then again maybe Naru will have to cheer her up! Well enough of my ramble onto the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Two

Mai's P.O.V (Her dream)

_I looked around waiting to see the face of the man who was recently in my mind more then what was healthy._

"_Gene?" I called._

"_Over here," I turned around with a smile on my face received by one of his._

"_Long time no see, are you my sister-in-law yet?" Gene asked I rolled my eyes and hit his arm._

"_We saw each other last week and no, and with the way that Naru's acting right now I don't think that'll happen anytime soon," I told him he frowned._

"_I think it's going to happen very soon considering the marks on your neck," I flushed covering my neck with my hand._

"_Shut up Gene," I hissed he started to laugh so I sighed and looked around. "Hey Gene, why am I here?" he sobered immediately._

"_Simple I found something that might be useful to you and Nadeshiko, allow me to explain," but before he could get another word out I felt myself being pulled away I heard him cursed and I became afraid._

"_Gene!" I called when I came to my senses I was no longer standing in front of him but looking onto a field where children where running around._

"_Oka-san, come out and play!" I looked as a woman who highly resemble Nadeshiko step out of the house._

"_I'm coming don't run so fast or you'll hurt yourself," just as her warning left her lips a little boy fell he began to cry and she picked him up comforting him._

"_Oka-san is he okay," it had taken me that long to realize that I was one of the little children in the vision._

"_Don't worry he'll be just fine, right?" she asked the little boy he nodded and got up pulling on my hand._

"_Let's go," I nodded running along._

"_Where is Oka-san!" I demanded yelling at a man who I was afraid of, I was the oldest I had to take care of the rest of my siblings._

"_Shut up!" I fell backwards as a hand contacted with my face._

"_Otou-san, stop!" he turned his glare on my younger brother and I got in the way of his kick. I felt him grab a fist on my hair and begin to drag me upstairs._

"_Leave her alone!" I heard my siblings yelling after me as he opened the door and pushed me in, my siblings ran in after me._

"_Don't," I tried to get them to leave but he had already locked the door._

"_Onee-san, I'm scared," I looked at my sibling and pulled as many as I could in my arms._

"_Don't worry, Oka-san, will definitely come back to us," I reassured them. "She'll definitely safe us from him,"_

_I woke up coughing as well as the rest off us, I looked around trying to find away out but the air became thick and I could see or breathe._

"_Onee-san!" I tried to reach them but I couldn't all I could smell was the fumes coming from the bucket but I couldn't reach it. Oka-san why aren't you here? I felt tears slip down my face as I began to feel a strong sting in my lungs. _

"_Please Oka-san, please, save us, please," I caught my reflection in the mirror then it all turned black._

The sun woke me up and I just laid there letting the tears fall without trying to stop them. How could a father kill his own children? I pulled the covers closer around me and I remembered it was horrible having to relive what she had. Poor her, she was the oldest and she had to take care of her siblings when her mother left. It wasn't fair there mother left them and then that bastard did that. I felt a choked sob rise in my chest and I buried my face in my pillow. I heard a knock on my door but I couldn't answer.

"Mai?" I felt a hand on my shoulder recognizing both the voice and touch.

"It was horrible," the tears had stopped and I felt Naru pull me into his arms.

"It's alright it's over now, you're alright, I'm here," I pulled myself closer and told him what I had seen he rubbed my back.

"He just left them in that room, he just left them there to die," I clutched his shirt tighter. Naru pulled me closer to him and buried my head in his neck my knees came down on either side of him and I became rather aware of the position we where were in. "Naru,"

His hand slid under my shirt and laid me down on the bed kissing my neck softly. I knew that it was probably wrong to indulge in something like this when I had just experienced something else. But as Naru's hand moved down along my body and I couldn't help myself and his lips met mine and I gasped as his tongue slid around the bottom of my lip. I sighed in contentment, how I love Naru, and in that moment when we broke away it sounded like the most natural thing to say.

"I love you," he smiled and caressed my cheek he leaned his forehead against mine.

"And I love you," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you. For making me feel better," I told him he nodded.

"Get ready we have to tell the others," he said we got up and he left me to change. I looked in the mirror and frowned the marks were still there and today hadn't helped at all. I sighed and pulled on a pair of jean and a brown shirt tying a scarf around my neck, I looked in the mirror I bit my lip for a while and decided to change the shirt for the green shirt, the scarf looked better with that one anyway and smart me had forgotten to bring more turtle necks. I walked out of my room and froze when the lights began to flicker. I felt a scream build in my throat as I heard knocking I looked up as someone else screamed. Nadeshiko was on the floor curled into a ball.

"Nadeshiko!" I ran towards her and pulled at her arm.

"We have to go," I said I froze as I felt cold prickle at my skin I turned around and my eyes widened at the little boy looking at me. I shifted my position so I was in front of Nadeshiko, someone help us.

_Oka-san, Onee-san_

I swallowed. The spirit began to move forward and I got up.

"Nadeshiko, run," she looked up at me tears in her eyes. "Run, unless you want to die," maybe the spirit wasn't going to hurt us but she needed to leave now.

"But—I didn't give her time to finished I pulled her up and pushed her away.

"Run!" she did and I intended to follow her but something flew by me. I turned around and saw various things being hurled at me one hit my shoulder and I screamed.

"Stop," I looked at the spirit he was so young, was he the same one who I had run with last night? He looked back at me. And I thought for a moment he was going to leave but the attack continued with more force I fell to the ground. I couldn't stay like this I needed to do something I tried to reach the stairs but another spirit appeared blocking my path. I felt tears of despair fill my eyes.

"Mai!" I looked up and saw Nadeshiko standing by the stairs her hand covering her mouth anger filled me, why didn't she listen?

"Baka! I told you to run!" I yelled at her the spirits advanced on her and I jumped up standing in front of them my strength returning for a brief moment. "Rin, Pyo To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" my hand cutting the air with each syllable pushing power out, it stunned them for a moment and that's all I needed. I grabbed Nadeshiko's hand and ran down the stairs, I didn't really care that I was half dragging her I just knew that we needed to get out of there. When we reached the bottom of the stairs Bou-san and everyone else came running towards us Shen grabbed Nadeshiko and Bou-san grabbed my shoulders.

"Upstairs," he turned to run upstairs and I collapsed onto the floor as soon as everyone had turned around.

"Are you alright?" I looked up and Moure-san.

"Yeah just a little tired," I answered he lend me a hand and I took it getting up.

"Are you sure you're bleeding," he said I looked down and sure enough the blood was starting to show.

"I've had worse," I told him he raised an eyebrow and I sat down on the stairs.

"I'm sorry Mai," I looked up Nadeshiko I nodded.

"Yeah you should,"

"I didn't mean to run away," my head snapped up and I glared at her.

"Baka, the first you should have done was run when I told you to," she cringed into Shen and I sighed. "It's alright, just don't do it again,"

"But you got hurt because I ran away," she mumbled I sighed.

"I could have handled it, I know how to use warding magic, you on the other hand do not, so don't feel bad," I said I stood up suddenly.

"Mai?" Shen said but I didn't answer I started to run up the stairs but was pulled back I turned too looked at Moure-san he was glaring at me and so was Shen.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Please let go Moure-san," I said he sighed and held my hand sitting down on the floor taking me with him.

"Call me Eli, and we're not letting you go especially with all the wounds you have," I sighed in exasperation I looked up and as I did everyone was making their way down the stairs.

"What happened?" I asked.

"By the time we got there they had left, not even a trace except for all the broken things," Bou-san explained I sighed and my eyes widened as I realized that I felt slightly relieved.

"Mai what happened to you?" I looked up at Ayako, she bend down to examine my various cuts and she looked at my head.

"It was my fault I was in the hallway with her and the lights started to flicker and then the two children showed up," Nadeshiko said.

"Let me guess you told Nadeshiko to run and then you tried to handle it on your own," Bou-san said I glared at him.

"No, I told her to run and then I got trapped," Naru walked over and picked me up glaring at Eli and then turning to Shen and Nadeshiko.

"Matsuzaki-san will tell you what she needs," he said he turned to others. "Get back to the base and meet us there Matsuzaki-san,"

"Sure," she said and she went to talk to Shen and Nadeshiko Bou-san opened the door to the base and we walked in, Naru placed me on the couch.

"Don't move," I nodded and Bou-san sat across from me.

"What happened, Mai?" Bou-san asked.

"I don't know I walked out of my room and the lights started to flicker and when the tapping started I heard Nadeshiko scream, she was in the same hallway so I walked over to her and tried to get her to moved but then I felt really cold, I turned around and the spirit of a little boy was there," I sighed and continued. "When the spirit started to approach us I told Nadeshiko to run and this time she listened, I was about to follow her but then the spirit started to through things and soon another one joined it. They stopped when Nadeshiko came back and they started moving towards her, which is when I used a warding spell and took the chance to run. Which reminds me you guys didn't hear all that noise?" his eyes hardened.

"We did but when we tried the door it wouldn't open," Masako said she was standing behind Bou-san and had been so quite I hadn't heard her, she looked a little pale.

"Masako are you alright? Maybe you should sit down," I started to get up to help her to a seat.

"I told you not to move, John, help Hara-san," I sat back down and turned to glare at Naru. The door opened and Ayako with everyone else stepped in.

"You're going to need a change of cloths," Ayako said she frowned for a second. "Can someone go upstairs and get it?"

"It should be safe now the temperature is back to normal, but still whoever goes shouldn't go alone," Lin-san answered turning to look at Ayako.

"Bou-san go with John, bring the bag," Ayako called as they left to do what she told them, she looked at me again frowned and turned back to the rest of the people in the room.

"If you're a male I want you out of this room now, I'm going to need help so you girls stay in here," the four remaining guys left the room.

"Masako sit down you look pale, Avalon-san could you go wait for Takigawa and John to come back?" Ayako asked.

"Call me Madison, and sure," Madison went outside and Ayako turned to Nadeshiko.

"Take out some gaze and get clean warm water, please, while I start here," Nadeshiko nodded and went to so as she was told.

"Mai, hold still alright," I nodded and let Ayako take my shirt of she removed my scar and took a look at the wounds I had. "The worst are the ones on your shoulder and head, everything else is just little scratches," Nadeshiko came back and Ayako began to clean my wounds, she paused at my neck and gave me a knowing smirk I flushed when I remembered what was there.

"How much longer?" I asked in an attempt to distract her.

"I only have your shoulder left that should be the most painful," I nodded my head and looked out the window for a distraction. What I didn't know was when he meant most painful she meant stitches. I yelp as the needle made contact with my skin.

"Sorry," she said as she forced the needled back in and out I gasped and dug my nails into my palm to distract myself. It worked for each time I felt the needle I pushed my nails deeper until she finished, I sighed and let her bandage it up.

"Thanks Ayako but you have one more," I said holding my hands up.

"Mia!" she pt her hands on her hips and I smile dup sheepishly at her.

"It hurt," she sighed and began whipping the blood.

"I'm telling Naru," she said as soon as she had finished putting on my shirt.

"Ayako, please don't," I called but she had already left the room I sighed and laid back on the couch only to be reminded of my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over into a little ball.

"Jou-chan, are you okay?" Bou-san asked as he ran in and picked me up hugging me.

"Let go you old man," I said trying to sound angry but I ended up laughing, that was, until Ayako walked in with Naru. I gulped leaning a little into Bou-san; his eyes were as cold as the Antarctic.

"Nadeshiko-san, I suggest that you: either let one of my team members guard you at all times, or that you leave the house for the time being," Naru said looking over at Nadeshiko.

"I'll stay," she said he nodded.

"Very well then, John, Matzisaki-san, you'll take turns staying with Nadeshiko-san until the end of our investigation, is that alright with you Nadeshiko-san?" Naru asked her she nodded her head.

"That's alright," She got up along with the others. "We have an errand to run but we should be back quickly,"

"John," he got up and led them out of the door.

"Mai," I jumped slightly. "You are not allowed to leave this room by yourself or any where else for that matter, if you don't like that you can go home, understand?" I leaned into Bou-san half hiding.

"I understand," I answered meekly.

"Good, now go make me some tea," I grabbed Bou-san and hurried out of the room. We made our way to the kitchen in scilence.

"You know he says that because he cares right Mai?" Bou-san asked I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I know I just don't want him to stay mad for too long," I told him.

"Why had he ever tried anything?" Bou-san asked I laughed.

"No, it's just that he always finds some way to blame himself even if it isn't his fault," I told him pouring the tea into cups.

"He should, it's_ his_ job to take care of _you," _I turned to glare at Bou-san.

"Have you been telling him that?" I demanded handing him the tray of tea as we walked out of the kitchen.

"No. but he should know that," I sighed.

"You all meddle too much into our relationship," I grumbled.

"You should be grateful, if we don't who will?" he asked I shook my head and opened the door to the base grabbing Naru's tea cup and setting it in front of him brushing our hands together slightly.

"Here you go Naru," I said cheerfully turning to sit on the couch.

"Mai," I stopped and turned to look at him he was still writing in his notebook. "Tell them what you dreamt," I swallowed a little.

"Sure," I turned back around to see curious faces looking up at me I took a seat and picked up a cup of tea. Quietly I recounted what I had told Naru earlier that morning.

"So you were the older sister in the vision?" John asked I nodded my head.

"And the mother left the children?" Yasu asked I thought for a moment.

"I don't really know, all I got from the spirit was that mother was gone, I don't know if she left or if she died, she just wasn't there," I told them.

"Would you be able to recognize the child if you saw her?" I looked up at Naru he was looking at me strangely.

"I'm sure that I could," I told him.

"Yasuhara I want you to go with Takigawa and look into this, Hara-san during the attack did you feel anything like Mai was describing," Naru asked.

"It felt like all the Spirits of the children knew each other the only thing is that I didn't feel the older sister Mai was talking about," Masako said.

"Maybe she passed on," Bou-san suggested as he pulled his coat on.

"I think that's unlikely considering the circumstances," Naru said he looked deep in thought.

"Well we have to get going we'll be back as soon as we have some information," Yasu said.

"Don't take too long," I called as they walked out of the room.

"Matzusaki-san draw some charms for both Mai and Nadeshiko-san and as soon as you're done with that I want you to cleanse this room, Mai's, and Nadeshiko-san's, take Hara-san with you," Naru said she got up.

"No problem, come on Masako," Ayako said, they left the base and I suddenly felt the tension in the room I drank some of my tea to try and calm myself.

"Noll, Nadeshiko-san and the others have arrived," Lin said to Naru.

"Go get them and stay with, while you're at it explain the situation to them, alright?"

"Understood," Lin got up and left the base as I mouthed t him to save me, he gave me a sad smile and left. As soon as the door closed Naru's notebook did as well. He got up and walked towards the door pausing.

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't stay alone?" Naru asked I quickly got up and followed him out of the base and up the stairs to him room I could only assume. He turned to look at me and something began to rise in my stomach at the look he was giving me. My legs suddenly became weak and I let out a half strangled moan as he smirked licking his lips. Things were about to get very interesting.

**Author's Note: I think this is a nice place to stop would you agree? Cliff hanger! I'll up-date soon promise, I have free time this week, yeah me! No actual classes just test, but hey still have eight extra hours before I sleep! Okay so I hope that you like that, and I wonder how many you caught onto the subtle hints I gave during this chapter about what's going onto to Mai. I'm pretty sure Naru gets it right Naru?**

**Naru: I'm not happy with you right now.**

**You never are, but see he knows what's going on with Mai!**

**Naru: That doesn't change the fact that I'm not happy with you.**

**Okay until next time maybe the events in the next chapter will cheer Naru up! Until next time, much love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: chapter three ready for action! Now back to where I left off, I can't believe you guys haven't figured it out yet! (If you did I wouldn't know considering that you didn't review about or bothered to put up a review) But that's just me being mean, which I don't want you guys to feel is directed at you. No it's at that Narcissist Naru!**

**Naru: (Glares at me)**

**Oh please you're glares don't scare me I've been know to put people in comas.**

**Naru: How very mature of you M—(I run and cover his mouth)**

**Shhh! don't give my name away! God and here I was thinking that you were a genius. Well if you're interested in knowing what Naru did to make so mad continue on reading!**

**Naru: you're the author, **_**Eclipse,**_** I didn't force you to do anything**

**Lair!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Three

Mai's P.O.V

He walked forward and picked my hand up kissing my palms. I took a shaky breath.

"What are you doing?" I stuttered out as he continued to kiss his way up my arm towards my face.

"Making sure that all that pain you feel is replaced by pleasure," he answered his lips on my jaw. I gasped as he playfully nipped my ear sending a shiver down my back. He caught my lips with his and he lazily dipped his tongue into my mouth and slowly he began to move his tongue with mine. I was become lost in his smell and taste, by the time he pulled away my breath was heavy and his arm around my waist was the only thing keeping me up.

"Better?" he muttered as he walked backwards towards the bed. I expected him to pull me on top of him but he turned so that he could lay me down gently.

"Some what," I answered he smirked.

"Well then that's a good thing it means that I can entertain myself a little longer," his mouth moved down to my neck and as his mouth moved down I reached my hands to wrap around his neck but he held his fingers in between mine. He began to slide or finger tips on the side of my waist my hips my stomach, I arched myself into him. I pulled myself down his knee resting in between legs. Taking advantage of the opportunity I pushed my leg a little higher pushing myself against his leg towards his trouble. He groaned and I took the chance to un-tuck his shirt. My finger tips ran up his chest and I slowly ran my nails down his abs. I reached up and kissed him slightly below his ear loving his reaction. The control I had over him was amazing turning me on.

"Do you like that?" I asked pressing my nails a little harder as I nibbled his ear. He groaned and pressed his hips into me.

"You have no idea," he whispered huskily to me. I hooked my leg around his knee and pulled flipping his over. My hands started working on his shirt slowly unbuttoning it. Once done I pushed is shirt open, I began kissing my way down his chest taking my time at his stomach nipping his as his grasp tightened on my hips. I was having so much fun hearing him groan. I kissed his side and made my way up towards his lips. I kissed him and he responded taking control of the kiss. When we broke apart his eyes were hazy but controlled.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked I smiled shyly feeling heat rise in my face as he gently brushed the back of his palm against my cheek.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as he smirked kissing my forehead.

"Quite being an idiot Mai," I wanted to hit him but before I could there was a knock at the door. I shot up and glared at Naru as he slowly buttoned his shirt up.

"Naru, if you're in there Nadeshiko-san and the others would like a word," Lin called Naru got up as he finished tucking his shirt in.

"We're going Lin," Naru called as he held his hand out to me and walked towards the door. I avoided Lin-san's gaze as we followed him back towards the base. Nadeshiko and the others were sitting down sharing worried looks.

"Did you want to discuss something, Nadeshiko-san?" Naru asked she sighed.

"You see today we went to visit my family and when we told them about the situation, well they didn't take it to well," Nadeshiko said.

"What do you mean?" I asked she sighed.

"Her brother has always been able to see Spirits since he was a boy," Madison explained.

"You have a medium for a brother," Naru stated she nodded her head briefly.

"Something like that," Nadeshiko answered meekly.

"And he's coming over isn't he?" I asked she nodded her head something felt really wrong about this.

"He's not the most understanding person out there," Shen said smirking. "I remember when he found out I had bought this place he tried to run over my car," Naru's grip tightened on my hand.

"So you're telling us that your potentially dangerous brother is coming over?" Naru asked I frowned he was being rude again.

"And we were just hoping that you would ignore his ramble and not get mad and leave," Nadeshiko concluded.

"We'll keep him in control as much as we can, but Tory will be Tory," Eli said.

"As long as he doesn't interfere with us I don't see why there should be a problem," Naru said as he let go of my hand and walked over to the monitors. Masako and Ayako were just about done with Nadeshiko's room.

"What are they doing?" Madison asked.

"They're purifying Nadeshiko's room so that it'll be safe," I explained.

"And that works?" Eli asked I nodded my head.

"So why can't you just do that to the rest of the house?" he asked.

"Because we would just be expelling the Spirits out of the house in other words the Spirits would still exist and it would still be your problem only that you wouldn't be able to leave the house," Naru said.

"Well then how do you intend to get rid of them?" Shen asked I started feeling a little worried at what they were saying but I wasn't sure why, the door opened and I watched Ayako and Masako walk in.

"Matzusaki-san, are the charms ready?" Naru asked.

"Oh yeah," she said handing one to Nadeshiko. "Keep this with you and it should help you if something should go wrong, don't go any where without it alright,"

"Okay," Nadeshiko agreed.

"Would you guys like some tea?" I asked.

"That would be great," Ayako said.

"Okay then, I'll just go make some," I called as I made my way out of the room. I was leaning against the counter watching the water as it went towards a boil. Someone tapped my shoulder and I let out a yelp swatting my arm at the person in front of.

"Hey oww, that hurt!" I looked up at a guy who was probably at least six years older then me he was rubbing his head, he had dark brown eyes and the same colored hair and was tan.

"I'm sorry but you scared me," I said pouring the cups of tea.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked me then it hit me I turned around and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What are you talking about should you even be in here?" I asked taking a step back.

"Hey don't freak out, I'm Nadeshiko's older brother," he said shooting me a worried glance.

"So you're Tory?" I asked tilting my head slightly to get a better look at him he raised and eyebrow and leaned down slightly.

"And how do you know that?" he asked me I smiled gently.

"A Paranormal Researcher had to know her stuff," I was going too moved but he leaned down and reached behind me leaning in the counter making me back up. I was going to tell him to move but I heard someone clear their throat.

"Would you please explain to me what the hell it is you're doing?" I froze at the voice, I knew who's it was. Tory stood up and took a sip from the cup of tea I'd made.

"Nothing," he answered.

"It sure didn't look like that," the voice was cold and controlled but I recognized the anger well.

"Wait, Naru—he turned to glare at me for a moment cutting me off.

"I see you've found a way to entertain yourself Taniyama but that's not what I pay you for," I swallowed at the tone of voice he was using.

"Hey don't take it out on her we weren't doing anything," Tory shot at Naru who turned to glare at Tory I shivered at the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I'd be more mindful of what you saw, I want you upstairs in the next five minutes Taniyama," I shuddered at the sound of his voice and as soon as he left the reality of the situation began to sink in.

"You shouldn't let him treat you like that," Tory said I was only half listening. "Hey,"

"Would you think the same thing if you were him?" I asked softly looking blankly at the place were he had once stood. "That was my boyfriend Kazuya Shibuya,"

"That was the manger?" Tory asked I nodded my head. "Wait he's your boyfriend?" I nodded my head again as I placed the cups of tea on a tray.

"You know what's funny is that you don't even know my name, I'm Mai Taniyama but I really have to get going now," I said he grabbed my arm.

"Hey I'm sorry about that if you want I can talk to him Mai," I looked up at him and gave him a half smile.

"I think that would be a really bad idea," I told him he raised an eyebrow. "You see Naru is know for his self control but I don't think that it would end nicely if he saw you again so recently," I made my way upstairs and I didn't even look at Naru I didn't even bother looking at him when I placed his tea by his arm and I sat down on the couch.

"Nadeshiko," I said looking over at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your brother is downstairs," I told her she jumped out and excused herself as they ran out of the room. Ayako sighed as she followed slowly behind.

"Yo! We're back! Bou-san called as he, Yasu, and John walked back in.

"Welcome back," I called meekly.

"Well, it's good to see that you're awake, Mai-chan," Yasu said plopping a pile of papers in front of me. "If the little girl from your dreams is real then you should find her here," I glared at the pile of papers and sighed picking up the first photo and looking at it. I was half way done when I found it.

"It's exactly how I looked in the mirror only a little longer," I said holding the photo the same hair they were even my hazel colored eyes.

"That's her?" Bou-san asked I nodded my head. "She's pretty young,"

"Here," I said handing it to Yasu. "That's defiantly my photograph,"

"Yasuhara find whatever you can on the girl," Naru said I swallowed remembering what had happened.

"Alright boys it's pretty late we'll head out first thing tomorrow," Bou-san said. "We think we'll call it a night Naru,"

"And I think I will too," Masako said they left the room and I got up walking out. The door opened behind me and I knew who it was.

"So that's what you did to keep yourself busy," I turned to look at Naru.

"Pardon?" I asked he wasn't looking at me.

"Taniyama what were you thinking?"

"It was nothing Naru, nothing, he just leaned over to get a cup of tea, that's all," I said.

"Right a cup of tea,"

"Naru do you honestly think I would do something like that to you?" I demanded he looked at me for a while.

"Go to your room and stay there," he ordered I fought the urge to cry as turned on my heels and stalked away. How could he be so stupid?

I was in bed and tossing and turning until finally I was able to shut my eyes.

"_Will you help me?"_

"_Who's there?" I called looking around at the emptiness._

"_You saw it, I showed you what mama did to us, you saw how he lost faith in you, they always do that," I trembled at the voice._

"_What are you talking about?" I demanded getting afraid as I desperately look for any sighs of Gene._

"_If you help me with mama, I'll help you make him understand, I'll help realize that you love him so very much," suddenly the form of the little girl appeared before me._

"_Why would you want to do that?" I asked she reached forward and placed a finger on my forehead._

"_Let me show you what mama did to us,"_

"_I'm leaving," it was the same woman who looked like Nadeshiko._

"_Fine, get out of here!" Otu-san shouted she whined. "But if you leave they stay," she looked up and meet my gaze and gave a small smile._

"_Very well," and with that Oka-san walked out of the room._

_She left us, she left us all alone._

"_Now do you understand?" the little girl asked me. My mind was foggy._

"_Hai," I said softly I felt her smile and I bent down and wrapped my arms around her and she clung to my neck._

I slowly sat up. Surrounding me were the figures of my siblings I opened my arms to them.

"Come, don't worry, I'll make it all better soon," I whispered as they gathered around me. "Mama will understand what she did to us,"

**Author's Note: see now do you understand why I'm mad at Naur!**

**Naru: I don't see how that is my fault.**

**It so is your fault why didn't you talk to Mai, why weren't you nice and beat up Tory instead of daunting Mai?**

**Naru: that was not me, that was you because you're the author and you wrote it,**

**But that's your personality now it'll be your fault if one of them gets hurt!**

**Naru: I still don't see baka how this is my fault.**

**Leave me alone alright, I'm the author, so I can blame you if I want!**

**Naru: so it's not my fault.**

**I never said that!**

**Naru: you don't have to you've written it in this conversation.**

**(Glares at the hot Narcissist) Well ignore him he's just made that he has to wait for the lemon chapter, isn't that right Noll?**

**Naru: …**

**See what did I tell you? Oh well, until next time and I hope you guys are enjoying this! **

**Love Eclipse!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm back! You know I should be really doing homework (one of the reasons it took me so long to up-date) but I'm pushing that off until tomorrow. I really am sorry about the long wait. I had exams, essays, declamation, and seminars, god these past few weeks have been hell. But the storm is gone and the sky is at peace at last!**

**Naru: in other words she gave up and is writing instead of doing homework**

**Not funny Naru, people are going to think I'm a procrastinator.**

**Naru: you are one Eclipse**

**You see this is why I sometimes prefer Bou-san, right**

**Bou-san: Yup, I'm just more fun then you Naru-bou**

**Naru: What are you doing here?**

**I told him to come here looks like you're not the only one in the spot light.**

**Bou-san: Oh look I get my own spot light!**

**Naru: you prefer that over me?**

**Naw, I like you better.**

**Naru: Bye Takigawa**

**Not yet (Naru's eyebrow twitches) onto the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT **

Chapter Four

Mai's P.O.V

I got dressed quickly pulling on a knitted black skirt, a white tank top, and a tan cardigan. I made my way down the stairs and into the base.

"Good morning," I called as I walked in.

"Hey Mai," Bou-san greeted as he tried to fend off Ayako, I sighed.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Out doing something, and John went to get Masako," Ayako said I nodded my head. We looked at the door as it opened.

"Breakfast is ready," Madison-san said.

"Thank you we'll be right down," I said smiling at her.

"You should go get John and Masako I'll go downstairs alright?" I suggested.

"Sounds find to me," Bou-san said and he left with Ayako. I waited a few moments before I rushed over to the videos deleting various videos and looked on Lin's computer. I found an article on the house a little to compromising for me so I closed it and deleted the link. I was about to leave when I saw Naru's black journal on the counter. I didn't want to open it but.

_You promised_

_I know_

I walked over to the journal and opened it, he didn't seem to have found anything then again most of it was in English.

"Looks like they've found nothing," I looked back up at the screen and raced down the stairs. Taking a deep breath I opened the door to the dining room and as I did a piece of toast flew at me. I felt my throat clench as I saw Nadeshiko glaring at her brother.

"I can't believe I'm related to you!" she shouted and then stalked out of the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked placing the piece of toast on the plate, although the damage was done. Shen walked over to me and whipped my shoulder I gave him a small smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Sorry about that, it tends to happen sometimes," Eli explained I felt Tory's gaze on me so I turned to look at him his eyes seemed to pierce right through me. I looked away my breath ragged.

"No problem I'll just go change," I stuttered out quickly as I turned and fled the kitchen.

_He couldn't have noticed we're not fully together, _she comforted.

_What will we do?_

_What we must,_

I walked into the room and put on a red v-neck and made my way down the stairs again a plan already forming in my head.

Naru's P.O.V

We were on our way back to Nadeshiko-san's house. Lin, I, and Yasuhara had left early in the morning to pick up some information. I just needed to confirm on last thing before I made my conclusion. A few generations back someone bought the house and after sometime, something happened. The children of the family disappeared but it wasn't ever explained and the mother never complained so no one looked into it. But what was it? What caused those children in that current house to appear? I let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand roughly through my hair. I was too distracted.

"Something wrong boss?" Yasuhara asked.

"Nothing," actually something was on my mind I just didn't want to let Yasuhara in on it. It wasn't Mai's fault, I knew that. Now all I had to do was find a way to make it up to her. How did you get your girlfriend to forgive you after you wrongly accused her of being with someone else? She was probable was infuriated at me, which really wasn't something pleasant to think about, I couldn't only hope that she wouldn't stay angry to long. I snapped back into attention when the cat pulled to a stop I climbed out of the car and began walking towards the base. I was on the second stairwell when I realized something, if Mai felt strange on the second floor maybe it had something to do with the disappearance of the children and possibly their death. What was wrong with me? Usually something like that would have clicked the first time I realized disappearances were involved. Stupid hormones, I'd avoided then for this long and now they chose to infest every one of my thoughts clouding my judgment and all the skills I'd harvested up till now. It was down right infuriating.

"Lin do you still have the article on the house?" I asked him.

"I have the link in my computer," he answered.

"I want of copy of it, give it to Yasuhara and then report back to me," I ordered opening the door to the base; I raised an eyebrow as I noticed Takigawa sitting with Mai. "I pay you to work not socialize,"

"There you are Naru," Takigawa said. "We would be working but you decide to pull a disappearing act this morning, what did you expect us to do? Follow the orders of a ghost?" I chose to ignore the childish comment and walked towards my journal and flipping through it. I needed to find that note I took.

"Well since I'm back why don't you make yourself useful and help Yasuhara organize the research," I told Bou-san. "Mai, go with Ayako and find Nadeshiko-san and the others,"

"Alright," she replied, I ignored the guilt poling in my stomach, she and Ayako left the room and I turned to look at Lin when he cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"The file's gone and so is the link, I can't find anything on the house, all of it, gone," I walked towards him and peered at the screen.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You saved the files didn't you?" he nodded, that left only one option, someone or something had erased the file.

"Takigawa you and Ayako-san put a barrier on the base right?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," he answered. "How come?"

"Is there anyway that barrier could have failed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there anyway that something could have gotten in here and messed with the files?" I explained he thought for a moment.

"Not a spirit, would one even know how to do that?" he asked. "Unless—he broke off and I got annoyed.

"Unless what?"

"Unless someone did it on purpose," he said finally, I slowly processed the thought, someone openly trying to stop us form solving this case.

"But who would so something like that?" John-san asked I remained silent.

"Could it be Nadeshiko-san's brother, I remember her telling us that he might be a little more to handle," Yasuhara pointed out.

"He hasn't really been a problem thought, he tends to stay way from us, besides I don't think he's have enough of a chance to do anything with all of us here, at least one of us had been in the base and someone else with Tory-san, the likelihood that it's him is very slim," Hara-san pointed out, that was true.

"Then that leaves the question of if it's not him then who?" I thought allowed, everyone else involved with the case seemed more then willing to get it over with and if that was the case then it became very impossible for them to be the culprit. But then who? Someone from my team? No, impossible as well, that went against all are working ethics. Then who? Who was doing this?

Mai's P.O.V

"You go back with them and I'll go find Tory-san, okay?" I suggested to Ayako, she nodded and made her way upstairs as I walked towards the basement were Tory apparently was.

_What are we going to do?_

_What I thought of earlier_

_Mai, would you mind telling me what that is._

_You'll see._

I walked into the basement and smiled at Tory.

"Hey, Naru wanted you to go upstairs to the base," I told him.

"How come?" he asked; looking up from the book he was reading.

"I think he wanted to tell you something," I said. "Everyone else is already upstairs," he looked me in the eyes again as he stood up walking towards me. I took steps back until I was pressed up against the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked letting fear lace my voice.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he demanded I shuddered letting my eyes fill with tears.

"Your scaring me," I lied he raised an eyebrow but pulled back.

"If something's wrong Mai you can feel free to tell me, I'm sure they told you but I've had my share of strange experiences, I won't ignore things that you tell me," I felt real tears starting to brim my eyes but I shoved them back and turned around.

"Thank you," I told him I led him towards the base and opened the door. I felt the tension sink into my veins as I walked into the room. Something wasn't right I didn't know why but I was pretty sure that it was my instinct telling me to watch out. They knew, they found out that someone messed with the files, the question however was if they had an idea as to who was it.

"Now that you're all here I have a few final questions that I'll need to solve this case, after that the case will probably solve itself," he was lying I knew for a fact that they didn't have anything that would truly lead to the end of this case. I froze. What was the solution of this case?

_Our revenge you know we deserve it, you know we do._

That was true; Nadeshiko had to pay for what she'd done.

"Shen-san you didn't just buy this house because of its location did you, we were able to find some information but the rest was unclear, you know the history of this house don't you?" Naru asked him.

"Are you talking about this house having been in the possession of Nadeshiko's family before?" Shen-san asked, too close, that was too close.

"This house, has it ever been remodeled?"

"Yes, right before I bought it," Shen said. "They made an addition to the house; the second floor was the attic,"

"Thank you," Naru motioned to Bou-san and the lights were turned off, he was going to plant a suggestion. "I want you to focus on the light," I toned the rest of it out not wanting to get to into it unless I wanted them to figure it out. The lights flashed on and I looked down. Wow had I been out of it.

"Thank you," Naru told them. "You're free to do what you please for the rest of the day,"

"What was that for?" Tory asked.

"You'll see," I had been to caught up in ignoring the simulation I didn't even know what it was.

_I did they set a computer up in the cellar._

_They want them to move it?_

_Exactly_

_Can I leave that to your siblings?_

_Of course you can._

_Good then we'll see how it goes._

I sat up in my bed not really feeling tried ghost like hands appeared around my neck.

_You should rest or you might get sick._

"Should we really be doing this?" I asked doubting for the first time what we were doing. She frowned.

_Do not worry anything that should not happen will not happen, just sleep; I shall take care of everything. _I attempted to fight the sudden wave of drowsiness that came but it overwhelmed me completely and for some reason it frightened me. As darkness surrounded me my throat tightened and for a brief moment so brief that I could have sworn it was a vision I saw Gene's face constricted in fear as he reached out for me but he disappeared as quickly as he came. However I did hear his voice.

"MAI!" something deep inside of me that I had been ignoring was suddenly screamed at me to wake up but I felt heavy and weak, so weak, knowing that I'd regret it later I let my eyes closed.

Ghost's P.O.V

I sighed, she'd put up a good fight but she was sleeping now the only thing left to do was to finish what we'd started. I opened my eyes and moved my muscles becoming accustom to my new body, to think it would come to this. I looked up as my siblings gathered around me once again and I smiled at them.

"Soon, soon mama will learn what she did to us," I promised then as I promised myself long ago.

Naru's P.O.V

_Noll! Noll! God damn it Oliver Davis, Kazuya, Shibuya what ever the hell you want to call yourself wake the fuck up!_

Startled I shot in my bed looking around.

"Gene?" I called softly.

_Listen I don't have a lot of time, before the other spirits in the house realize that I'm here, but you need to pay attention Noll. Mai isn't herself and this house, it had more to do with Nadeshiko and the children, who disappeared, Noll they're coming I have to leave now._

"Wait, Gene what about Mai?" I asked trying to catch up with him as my mind tried to simulate what he was saying.

_Hurry Noll, hurry before it's too late, Mai, the children, and Nadeshiko, and please hurry before Mai_— he broke off suddenly and I looked around.

"Gene?" my mind replayed the information he'd given me. Someone knew, the ghost or person doing this knew that Gene was talking to me telling me important information. The children and Nadeshiko, could it be that she? No that made no sense, it was illogical but what did my Mai have to do with this?

_She's not herself._

My eyes widened at the realization. Mai wasn't herself, which could mean only two things. One she was moping but Mai didn't mope or two she'd been possessed. I flung the coves off of myself and ran down the hall towards the base I flung the door open and replayed the videos over and over again. I paused; it for a moment when a notice came up, someone deleted a section of the recording. Only three people knew the password needed to delete a file, me, Lin. And Mai. I swallowed against the tightness forming in my throat. Stay calm Oliver that's the only way that you'll be able to save Mai. I took a deep breath and walked out of the base. I'd have to wait one more night so as not to put Mai in any more danger, if that ghost found out that I knew it was possessing Mai there's no telling what it would do. But once it was separated from Mai, the afterlife would seem like heaven after I was through with it.

**Author's Note: yeah Naru figured it out!**

**Bou-san: Yeah that's our Naru-bou!**

**Naru: (Eyebrow twitch)**

**Don't worry Bou-san won't stay forever I promise, just for this chapter.**

**Bou-san: I can live with that.**

**Naru: Well then since you refuse to act your age I'll take my leave.**

**You can't leave Naru this is my world, were I write fan fictions and control your movements, your stuck here until I send you away.**

**Naru: (Eyebrow twitch again)**

**Like so, I'll see again sometime okay Bou-san!**

**Bou-san: roger! (Good bye hug).**

**Happy now?**

**Naru: (says nothing)**

**Whatever you can ignore him he's just thinking about how he's going to save Mai lets hope he can find a way and soon, but fear not I'll be doing a better job at up-dating I'm sorry it took so long but you know life happens. If any of you are confused you can just ask me and I'll be more then happy to explain what's going on. For those of you who don't want to ask it should clear up in a chapter or two. Please review! Love ya until next time!**

**Eclipse (and Naru)**

**Naru: don't use my name**

**Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm really; really sorry it took me so long to up-date. But things started pilling up, assignments, life (Which was a bitch), and then the new job I got. (I'm a waitress in my auntie's restaurant!) I was re-watching Yugioh (That shows the best, it's so sad how it ended though T_T). But now I have a little breathing time so I'm working on this chapter!**

**Naru: in other words she had writers block and is coming up with excuses so she won't seem as stupid. **

**Shut up Naru! I should make you wait a few more chapters but it wouldn't matter because you don't have a soul!**

**Naru: Mai doesn't seem to think so.**

**And that's why she's possessed by an evil child so that it might snap some sense into her!**

**Naru: …**

**Now that I've silenced the narcissist onto the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Five

Naru's P.O.V

The team walked into the base, well everyone except Mai.

"What was so important that you needed to wake us up so early?" Takigawa asked.

"Hey, Mai isn't here yet," Ayako pointed out.

"I'll go get her," Yasuhara offered.

"Don't," I ordered. They turned to look at me.

"Is there something we should know about?" Hara-san asked I leaned against the table.

"That's why I called you here," I told them. "To explain what's going on with Mai,"

"What is going on with Mai-san?" John asked.

"She's been possessed," I said bluntly.

"What?" Takigawa asked.

"Possessed," I told him.

"But how we've been with her the whole time and haven't felt a thing," Ayako protested.

"She was helping the spirit willingly for a while or at least as willingly as a person who's half possessed can be," I explained. "You wouldn't have felt anything unless she was fully taken over,"

"But why would Mai allow a Spirit that close to her?" Yasuhara wondered out loud.

"That's what I was getting to," I gave Lin a pointed look.

"A while back before the remodeling of this house, it was owned by Nadeshiko-san's great grandmother, it seems that she left her husband with her children, during her absence the children suddenly died all at once because of intoxication," Lin said the message clearly getting across. "She then left her husband and remarried and gave birth to Nadeshiko-san's grandmother,"

"That father was responsible wasn't he?" Hara-san clarified I nodded.

"And how are you so sure that Mai's the one who is sort of the willing host?" Takigawa demanded.

"Ever since the first case at Mai's high school I've taken precautions to make sure my equipment isn't easily tampered with, in order to delete any recording you need to give a password that only I, Lin, and Mai know," I told them. "When the potage was delete Lin and I were just coming back to the base, that only leaves one more option, and why would Mai delete the recording? That and I had a few hints from my brother,"

"Great so now what do we do?" Ayako asked worry lacing her voice.

"First things first, we need to get that ghost out of Mai," I told them.

"So let me get this straight, Mai-chan was possessed by a ghost because this ghost wants to get revenge on Nadeshiko-san for what her great grandmother did?" Yasuhara asked.

"Did I not make that clear a few moments ago?" I asked.

"Just making sure Boss-san," Yasuhara answered.

"Okay so were do we begin?" John asked. Relief suddenly flowed into me. Only a little longer and this would all be over Mai, just hold on a little longer love.

Mai's P.O.V

I watched the dark figures trying to fight off the waved of sleep that threatened to pull me under. I just had to wait, wait and hold on a little longer.

"Naru, please, help me," and once again I was dragged under.

Ghost's P.O.V

I gave an irritated sound as she fought back again, I quickly pushed her away.

"You'll regret that," I looked up at her spirit guide.

"This is none of your concern," I told him his eyes cold blue.

"You're wrong but it's your own demise," before the conversation could continue he disappeared. "Find him," my siblings gave signs of understanding as they left. I smiled at them; soon, very soon this would all be over.

Nadeshiko's P.O.V

They'd explained to me all I had to do was lure Mai-chan into the second floor bedroom but that was easier said then done. It was nerve wracking having to face the demon that had haunted me since I arrived at this house but Mai-chan need me, I sighed as Shibuya-san's words came back to me.

_It's not your fault this happened to them but if you grow to resent them it'll be that much harder for them to move on and they'll always be there how do you think they feel being left by there mother to be killed by their father? Please I'm asking you to do this one act of kindness for them. For Mai._

I took another breath this was for Mai-chan she had nothing to with it, this was caused by the actions of my great grandmother. Sending a prayer to the gods that I wasn't going to turn and run for it I knocked on Mai's door. I was about to leave when the door opened.

"What is it Nadeshiko-chan?" I shuddered slightly it was Mai's voice but it sounded empty lifeless. I looked up at her and regretted it instantly her normally warm cinnamon eyes were cold and slightly glazed.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to show you something," I said faking a smiled a fake one also crossing Mai's face.

"Well I have nothing better to do," yes you do you can get out of my newest friend.

"Alright then come on," I said leading her down the stairs. I wasn't really afraid Shibuya-san had promised that nothing would happen to me and I trusted him. I turned the corner and stopped in front of the bedroom door.

"After you," I said kindly opening the door she smiled and stepped in. "Sorry Mai-chan it's for your own good," closing my eyes I slammed the door shut. I made my way downstairs were Yasuhara was with the others as I walked in Shen looked up his smile fading when he fully saw me.

"Is something wrong Nadeshiko" he asked I looked at Yasuhara.

"It started," and as if on cue a scream was heard from upstairs. I felt tears flow down my cheeks as Shen wrapped his arms around me. Please Shibuya-san, please save Mai.

Ghost's P.O.V

I became enraged as mummy closed the door on us, once was bad enough but twice? Unforgivable, the turned ready to open it but as I stepped closer I pulled back my hand in pain.

"Shock?" my eyes fell on the man speaking, the one the girl loved.

"What's going on?" I asked letting my voice sound weak.

"Enough, we all know that you're not Mai," he told me I barred my teeth at him and smirked.

"And what do you intend to do about it?" I asked my siblings already surrounding me giving me the strength I need to get out. My eyes widened as they screamed in pain the voice of the blond priest reaching my ears. I turned to him anger in my veins. How dare he hurt my siblings, I lashed out throwing him against the wall what I was not expecting was to be knocked down to the floor. I yelped as the hands holding onto me tightened but then they loosed and I smirked perfect. I let a whimper escape my lips.

"Do not let go, finish the exorcism now!" I felt fear constrict my throat as I watched my siblings being taken away one by one. Tears ran down my eyes.

"Please don't hurt them, please, leave them alone," I sobbed. "Take your anger out on me, but leave them alone!" one after another my brother and sisters were pulled from me again. I looked up at them my eyes pleading for an explanation. I received none only their eyes casted away from me.

Naru's P.O.V

"Please don't hurt them, please, leave them alone!" the ghost wailed as her siblings were exorcized. "Take your anger out on me, but leave them alone!" what could I do, I wanted so badly to punish this spirit but the emotion it was clear on her face all she wanted was for her siblings to be safe. I couldn't bear to look at her pained face anymore and everyone felt the same, even John wasn't chanting as strong anymore. The spirit met my gaze and I tried fiercely to convey that we didn't do this to harm. We must, in order to save Mai.

Her eyes hardened and then she broke free and stood blasting us with strength that we thought would leave the moment her siblings did. We couldn't give up, not yet.

Mai's P.O.V

I was being tossed around in the darkness my body weary.

"..ai…Mai," that was my name I looked up and came to face with a woman surrounded by light.

"Who are you?" I asked her she smiled gently at me.

"I'm Sakura's mother," the memories suddenly flooding back to me.

"Everyone," my eyes widening in fear.

"You can save them Mai, but you have to save my daughter show her the truth," I was pushed forward again and came face to face with Sakura her eyes filled with tears of rage as she sat alone energy pulsing from her.

"Sakura-chan," I whispered her face cold as she clutched at her chest trying to hold the pain.

"They're gone, you're friends took them from me," she spat I winced at the pain in her voice.

"No," I said moving towards her. "They want to help you, Sakura, you need to let go, if your mother really did leave you then you have to move on,"

"How can I?" she demanded. "We suffered because of her; it's her fault that this is happening, why isn't, she, paying for it!"

"Don't you think she is Sakura, you okaa-san was always alone, don't you think that's enough punishment don't you think she suffered when she left you behind, she couldn't look after you and when she finally came back for you it was too late," I felt my own tears form as her mothers despair filled me her impotence when she could not save her children.

"Mama really cared," Sakura was so tired she was so alone that her spirit was breaking and at this point I realized I could have been lying and she would have believed anything just to escape the pain, only the difference was that when she reached the afterlife she would realize I wasn't lying.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, you Mama really loved you and your siblings, trust me," I felt her hatred weaken until it disappeared completely and I was left sitting alone in my body.

Naru's P.O.V

The invisible hand around my neck suddenly loosened and I fell to the ground in a fit of coughs along with the others. My eyes fell on Mai's body and she looked up tears streaming down _her_ eyes, it was Mai's eyes.

"It's over, they finally found what they were looking for," she whispered in _her_ voice. I moved forward and just as the words left her mouth she collapsed I caught her and shot Lin a frantic glance.

"Hurry call the ambulance,"

**Author's Note: now, now no need to worry I'll have another chapter up by Tuesday maybe even two I already have one almost done. Either way I can only make room for two more chapters then this story is done (Tears).**

**Naru: at all the places to stop why there?**

**Because I knew that would bother you the most (evil smirk)**

**Naru: I will remember this.**

**Get over it the true lemon is soon to come Naru so be patient and all you viewers out there it's coming and I'll give you a heads up for those who don't want to read that part!**

**Until next time (Gives Naru a look)**

**Naru: what she said (gives sexy smirk)**

**See you soon and hope you enjoyed!**

**Love Eclipse **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: didn't expect to see me so soon did ya? But here I am writing away. This is just the after math chapter need like all good stories have. That however does not mean it's boring it's anything but that (smirk).**

**Naru: do you really have to be so sneaky about it?**

**You're just mad because you have to wait one more chapter.**

**Naru: that has nothing to do with what we're talking about.**

**(Ignoring Narcissist) Okay moving onto the real fun, the next chapter!**

**Naru: are you ignoring me?**

**Hope that you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Six

Mai's P.O.V

"Okay Mai, time to head back," Gene told me I pouted.

"But I don't want to," I replied he gave me a hard glare, or at least tried to.

"Mai you can't hide in your dream world forever," he reminded me.

"And why not?" I demanded although I already knew the answer.

"Mai, your being a child, everyone is worried about you when you can wake up any moment you want to," he said. "You're making them upset for no reason, besides I'll still be here when you fall asleep and get out or do you want everyone to go into a coma because your making them sick with worry,"

"They're not going to go into a coma, besides I've only been here for three days, I earned that rest," I protested.

"Mai," he warned I sighed.

"Fine Eugene Davis, but if I don't come back don't blame me," I spat sticking my tongue out at him and marching off his laughter trailing behind me. Stupid stuck up Davis twins.

Naru's P.O.V

I was holding her hand hoping that maybe she would decide to wake up. It had been three days since the case ended and Mai had yet to wake up. The doctors said there wouldn't be any permanent damage but I was starting to doubt that. I was alone in the room everyone had gotten tired of trying to convince me that I needed to leave the hospital room at least once but they had little successes with that. So after some useless efforts they had given up and headed out to get something to eat, I had stayed behind even Lin had left to get something. I sighed for the one hundredth time and leaned back in my chair.

"If you keep sighing that much you'll use up the whole worlds supply of oxygen," my eyes flashed to Mai she had a soft smile on her lips.

"Don't be stupid Mai," I told her watching the glint in her eyes. "No one can use up the whole worlds oxygen supply don't they teach you that in school?" her cheeks flushed and I couldn't help myself. I got up and pressed my lips against hers' loving the shudder that spread through her body. My hand tangling in her hair and pulling her towards me kneeling on the bed; my ears pricked up as I heard footsteps from outside. I pulled away from her smirking at her whine and sat back down fixing her hospital gown in the process. She gave me a questioning look and I inclined my head towards the door as it opened. Her cheeks exploded in color and I bit back a chuckle at her embarrass position.

"Mai-chan you're awake!" Takigawa exclaimed as she ran to her side followed closely by the others.

"You had us so worried, don't ever do that again!" Ayako told her sternly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you worry," Mai said I gave them a warning look and they backed off slightly.

"Well now that Mai-chan's awake we can officially say that this case is closed," Yasuhara proposed.

"Mmhmm," Mai agreed smiling at the group I kept my eyes on her making sure to take in everyone of her feature. I would have to make up for the false accusation but that would come later when thing had quieted down.

Mai's P.O.V

I grimaced at Ayako.

"But I can go home and rest there," I told her she insisted on taking me to her house so I could fully recover from my time of being possessed. I'd developed anemia and all those other things that come with being worn out and malnutrition.

"Knowing you you'll probably end up right back here from trying to something as simple as cook a meal, someone needs to help you keep a diet and I know that you won't do that one you own," Ayako told me firmly I pouted and felt a hand rest on my head.

"You could always come with me instead of the old hag," Bou-san offered but was quickly cut off by a hand across his face. I sighed as they broke out into a fight it was a good thing Lin had dragged Naru off to eat something or else these two would be in big trouble.

"This is a hospital and your in a patients room what the hell do you think your doing?" I looked up at Naur's cold voice as he walked back into the room.

"Nothing," they said together look nervous.

"Mai-san you should at least not go back to your apartment alone," John suggested.

"But I'll be fine," I protested I didn't want to burden anyone and I'd managed on my own so far so why could they not let me go home?

"You're not going back to your apartment Mai," Naru said I looked up at him and frowned and I knew the others where doing a victory dance. "If you can't decide then you'll be going with me and Lin," of course no one was going to object not when the narcissist used _that _voice. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go quietly," I agreed but that did not mean that I had to give in with good grace I pouted and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Frowning when my friends crowned around me going off on a tangent on how cute I looked when I tried to be angry. I gave up after a while just grateful that I had people that cared so much about me to look after me.

Naru's P.O.V

Mai was sitting on the living room couch reading a book we'd made her take another week off of school after her break was over just to make sure she was alright but that didn't stop her from trying to so school work. I smirked knowing the perfect way to get her to relax. I walked over to the couch and pulled her onto my lap leaning forward to nip her ear softly.

"Put the book down and relax," I told her my arms wrapping around her waist and she shivered.

"But," I broke her off by kissing my way down her jaw and turning to kiss her all the while working on distracting her.

Mai's P.O.V

I moaned and his hands made fast work of taking my shirt off, excitement began to stir in my veins knowing full well that there was no turning back this time. Of course I did not mind one bit.

**Author's Note: yes I have a bit of a sadistic side and that is what caused me to stop here and prolong Naru's torture.**

**Naru: must you bring me into everything?**

**It's more entertaining that way, right my lovely audience?**

**Naru: they aren't answering.**

**Just you wait Naru, right you'll all leave me reviews, and I know you will even if Naru doesn't think so.**

**Naru: they won't**

**We all know that Naru's mad because he has to wait but I promise that I'll up-date soon!**

**Naru: and weren't you ignoring me?  
**

**Please review and much love!**

**Eclipse**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: didn't expect to see me so soon now did ya? That sounds familiar for some reason I think I've said that before but I can't remember and I don't feel like checking considering that this is the final chapter of Moments (tears). The moment that you've been waiting for this chapter is the lemon. If you don't like to read that then don't. I'm giving a fair warning so don't be surprised if you find that in this chapter and didn't want to read that. Okay so enough of me talking onto the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Seven

Mai's P.O.V

My back hit the bed and I bit back a moan as Naru kissed me again. My shirt and skirt had ended up some where along with his shirt and pants. His lips moved to my neck and I let out a moan my hands running up his chest to tangle in his hair pulling him closer. He moved further down taking my breast in his mouth and I gasped arching up into him. It felt so good that this was becoming torturing pleasure I wanted him to move on already. I pulled him back up for a kiss my legs wrapping around his waist it was bold I'll admit that and I was blushing like crazy, that's why I'd kissed him to hide it but I was getting really frustrated. He groaned and pulled away biting my neck I yelp and almost melted from the sensation.

Naru's P.O.V

Her legs wrapped around my waist, it seemed that she'd had enough teasing what a small portion of my mind was think was how she'd become so bold in a matter of minutes. That thought was quickly casted aside as her mouth kissed me underneath my ear and her lips trailed around my jaw I gasped as she rocked against me. With a growl I held her hips and stopped her movement getting an annoyed sound from her.

"Be patient," although that was quickly not becoming an option as I look at her. Her eyes were darker then usual filled with lust and her cheeks were flushed. Fuck it all. I wanted her and I wanted her now. Kissing her gentle on the lips I pushed softly into her. My mind reeled I was overcome with sensations as I full entered her. God she felt amazing her heat completely surrounding me.

Her eyes were fluttering shut as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I expected tears and what did I get Mai moaning and looking sexy. She pushed against me and I groaned. Slowly I started moving against her loving every moment of it.

Thoughts were thrown out of the way and both of us surrendered to feeling.

Mai's P.O.V

I had expected it to hurt but it didn't. It was a little uncomfortable but after a moment it just felt amazing being filled like that pleasure coursed through me as he began to move hitting a place that send even more pleasure through me. I moaned and dug my nails into his back. I was close and I could tell so was he not wanting to hold it anymore I let the feelings consume me and with a silent scream I came.

He called my name and I shivered at the new heat. After we slightly recovered Naru pulled me into his arms and kissed my head gently.

"I love you Mai," I snuggled closer.

"I love you too," I drifted slowly off to sleep a smile on my lips.

It was moments like these that made it worth it. The one in a life time I do. The fact that even if you always put yourself in danger researching paranormal activities you can go home and its filled with love and care. The small moments of gentle an 'I love you' and a kiss of pure love; the nights when all you have is each other to chase away the cold. It was moments like these that I lived for, the special moment I always had with my Naru.

**Author's Note: that was little more romantic then I indented it to be but I like it. By the way if you didn't get the little hint Mai and Naru got married. It was short but it was a nice wrap to this story. Please review! **

**On another note I read a LinMai I though it was kind of good. And then I started thinking how come no one talks about Lin's family? I didn't think it was fair and then an idea starting forming in my head. I hate the idea of leaving Naru alone and Masako is too much of a little girl for Naru, Ayako's too old. And I'm not one to pair Naru up with a random stranger he meets in a book store that he bumps into. **

**Naru: why would I even consider being with someone who bumped into me?**

**See what did I tell you? That's where Lin comes in, I mean why does he really protect Naru so much and follow him to Japan, I mean okay yeah sure they were friends and all but what if Lin was in a similar situation? Not him having a twin no, don't get excited we all know two Lin's are better then one but no. Naru wouldn't go off with a complete stranger what if it was someone who he knew since a kid, someone related to Lin and in his situation?**

**Naru: …**

**I'll take the silence as a yes and here's a little preview:**

**Yasuahara's P.O.V**

**Now who could that be?**

**Bou-san's P.O.V**

**Who was that?**

**Masako's P.O.V**

**She was rather plain looking she had to be in order to get Takigawa and Yasuhara's interest.**

**John's P.O.V**

**I took one look at Bou-san and Yashuara and gave a compassionate smile to the girl.**

**Everyone's P.O.V**

**Lin's little sister!**

**(End of preview)**

**Just a little taste of what's to come. So keep a look out for it I don't have a title for it yet and it's going to be more then one story so I'm still looking into a title and ideas or hints would be nice. So if your interested just keep a look out for it.**

**It is**

**COMING SOON!**

**Love, **

**Eclipse **


End file.
